Concerning the UFO sighting
by netgirly2k
Summary: I think one of the post graduate students is an alien.


"The undergraduates always seem to by drinking this," Liz Shaw observed, looking at the small cheerfully coloured bottle that Sarah Jane had handed her. "There are vending machines everywhere suddenly."

"That's just it," Sarah replied, "Bubbleshock seems to have popped up overnight. It didn't have to go through any tests, and no one seems to know exactly what bane is. So I though that perhaps-"

"I could find out for you," Liz finished.

"Well, now that you mention it..." Sarah smiled hopefully.

"I knew you didn't drive all the way up to Cambridge for a social visit." Liz looked out her window to where Sarah's mint green Nissan Figaro was parked outside her office. It was very quaint, very Sarah.

"Honestly, Liz, I wouldn't normally ask but there's something very strange about this drink. No one will talk to me about it and, if nothing else, it's highly addictive."

"I'll run some tests, but it will take a few days to get the results." Liz agreed, as Sarah must have always known she was going to. She wouldn't have driven all the way out if she'd thought there was a chance of Liz saying no.

"Oh, thanks, Liz. Are you free for lunch, my treat?"

"Actually, while you're here there's something you could help me with."

"Of course I'll help if I can, what is it?"

"I think one of the postgraduate students is an alien." Liz sighed; she had really thought she was past the stage of her life where she might have to use sentences like that.

---

Sarah and Liz peered through the gap in the office door at Lucy, the possibly alien post grad. In other circumstances Liz would have called her contacts at UNIT but they had a tendency to go in all guns blazing and Lucy didn't seem to be doing anybody any real harm. All she was doing was writing her thesis, while having a slight blue sheen to her skin and possibly being an alien.

Sarah flipped her watch open to reveal a gadget that displayed all sorts of interesting information. Although apparently not the time, which was rather silly. She aimed it through the door at Lucy.

"Can't get a reading from here," Sarah said, snapping the watch closed. "Oh, well, the direct approach." And with that she opened the office door and marched cheerfully up to Lucy.

"Hello, are you an alien?"

Lucy looked up in mild surprise at the interruption. "Yes," she answered, "oh, hello Doctor Shaw."

Liz braced herself, reminded herself that she was both a grown woman and technically Lucy's boss and walked into the room, "Hello, Lucy."

Lucy, as it turned out, came from a planet where they didn't allow women to be educated beyond a certain level and had come to Earth to continue her education, she didn't want to take over bits of the planet or eat anyone. Which made a nice change.

Sarah and Lucy ended up bonding over feminism and the objectionable nature of men of all species. Liz read Lucy's latest thesis chapter and made notes in the margin with a red pen.

---

After the mystery of Lucy had been solved Liz and Sarah went to lunch, lunch consisted of some salad that doesn't bear mentioning and some rather nice wine.

"Total cellular regeneration," Liz said thoughtfully when Sarah told her about meeting the Doctor at the school. "Alastair told me about it of course, but I'm not sure I ever really believed it."

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it. But, Liz, you should see this latest regeneration. He looks about twelve."

"Really?" Liz arched an eyebrow at Sarah.

"Well, no, not twelve but he looked _so so young_. "

"If you're going to start talking about how old you are again you can't have any more wine," Liz moved the bottle over to her side of the table.

"I promise I'm not, now can I have the bottle back?"

Liz refilled her own glass and passed the bottle back to Sarah, "you realise you won't be able to drive back to London?"

"I suppose I'll have to stay here until I'm fit to drive."

"Of course you're more than welcome," Liz smiled over the wine glasses.

"Great. Do you think any more of your students are aliens?"


End file.
